


38. i like your laugh

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [5]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Pre-Slash, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: woody and buzz stay up late, watching tv together, and buzz realizes some things.





	38. i like your laugh

**Author's Note:**

> if disney won't let the cowboy and spaceman toys be gay, then i'm gonna have to do it myself!

it's late when buzz and woody manage to slip out of andy's room and sneak downstairs, sitting themselves in front of the tv to watch some late night shows. they usually don't care what they watch, instead enjoying the time they have to unwind and be on their own.

besides the many infomercials that flood the airwaves at such a late hour, there isn't much on. woody manages to land on a channel airing a rerun of  _ the odd couple _ and he leaves it in.

as the episode plays out in front of them, buzz finds himself looking away from the screen, his gaze falling onto woody and staying there. the sheriff's attention is glued to the screen, his plastic eyes lighting up with glee, though that may just be the reflection of the light. the soft giggles woody lets out every so often cause buzz to feel a swell inside of him where he thinks his heart would be, if he weren’t a hollow piece of plastic. being around woody, especially when they're alone, makes buzz feel alive in ways he hadn't previously thought possible. almost like he could forget that he’s a toy, for a few moments, and just… be.

one particular joke onscreen causes woody to burst out into a full-on laugh, a deep cackle flying out of his mouth. he’s so lost in his joy that he doesn't care, doesn't even think about how loud he’s being and who could hear him and wake up. he snorts, too, and only then does a switch suddenly shut off in his head. he sits stick straight so suddenly it's like he’s on a puppet string, hands flying up to cover his mouth and nose. if he were human, he would probably be blushing.

woody looks at buzz with a panicked expression, and the space ranger just lets out a soft laugh himself, shaking his head.

“don't worry about it,” he says, keeping his voice soft as well. “i like your laugh.” woody lets his hands fall to his lap.

“really?” he says. “it’s so old, and… ugly.”

“nah, it's cute,” buzz says without thinking. the realization dawns on him barely a moment later of what he just said out loud. he looks up at woody again and--and the sheriff is  _ smirking _ .

“you find me cute,” he says.

“i never said  _ that.  _ just your laugh--”

“you. called me.  _ cute. _ ”

“ _ woody-- _ ”

the sound of a door opening upstairs silences both toys. when andy calls out, “hello?” they fall to the ground, motionless.

“is someone there?” andy asks, padding down the hallway. he stops at the top of the stairs, hearing the soft voices coming from the tv. he heads downstairs, rubbing an eye and yawning as he goes. he steps into the living room and around the couch, squinting as his eyes adjust to the bright light of the tv screen. he tilts his head quizzically as he spots his toys, buzz and woody, lying in front of it.

“what are you guys doing up?” he asks with a giggle, bending to pick them up off the floor. “it’s past your bedtime!” he walks over and shuts the tv before turning around and heading back up to his room.

when he crawls into bed, he keeps buzz and woody in his arms, smushing them together as he cuddles them close. once his breath starts to even out, buzz and woody blink back to life.

“you think i’m cute,” woody says again. buzz opens his mouth to argue, but closes it again, defeated.

“i do,” he confesses. woody smiles.

“it’s okay,” he says, placing a kiss against buzz’s forehead. “i think you’re cute too.”

buzz is grateful toys can't blush, because his cheeks would be  _ burning _ right now.


End file.
